


Amour à Deux

by Dionte



Series: Chosen Week 2019 [4]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionte/pseuds/Dionte
Summary: It was a supposed impossibility for them to meet. They were from different worlds, and she was supposed to die. It didn’t stop them from doing so.Soulmate AU where any writing on you appears on your soulmate, and soulmates share emotions.For Zelette Week 2019, Day 4: Alternate Universe





	Amour à Deux

When he was six years old, he felt something tingling, soft, and happy. Unfortunately, it also caused a burning fever right in the middle of Princess Hilda’s birthday party. He didn’t know what was happening, at least until he felt arms hoist him up, taking him to the red room of the castle. The man was whispering to him, soothing words he couldn’t understand. Eventually, the feeling settled into his stomach, a warmth in his body he never realized he had missed.

 

“Are you alright, Chosen One?”

 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine now, Duke Bryant.”

 

They sat awkwardly, in silence. They’d just met tonight, so Zelos found it rather surprising that Duke Bryant had come to his rescue.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I believe the colloquial term for it is the soulmate sweats. It would appear your soulmate has been born.”

 

Zelos’s eyes were wide. His soulmate had… just been born? So his soulmate was what, six years younger than him? Well, that seemed a little awkward, but at the same time, there was someone meant for him. He wondered if his mom would be excited! Or Seles!

 

“Do you have a soulmate?”

 

The Duke blinked. “... Oh. Yes.”

 

“Have you met them yet?”

 

“... No. I haven’t yet.”

 

It was sixteen years before he’d see hide or hair of his soulmate.

 

* * *

 

_ I’m sorry _ .

 

It was sloppy, a small child’s writing. Zelos was surprised when it appeared on the inside of his arm.

 

His soulmate.

 

He hesitated, grabbed a pen, and wrote below it.

 

_ Why? _

 

_ You feel sad. _

 

And Zelos froze. Because he’d never told anyone about it. About that hollow spot in his heart after his mother died, after Seles got locked in the abbey.

 

He remembered his tutors talking about how soulmates shared emotions and skin. He felt bad for making them feel that way… From his own side, the emotions he felt from his soulmate were… Happy. Occasionally nervous. But mostly happy.

 

He could never find the words to respond to her.

 

* * *

 

“Duke Bryant?”

 

Zelos had been completely astonished when Duke Bryant was arrested and thrown in jail. Bryant was, well. Zelos had considered the man to be the only upstanding citizen left in Tethe’alla.

 

“... Chosen One. A shame for us to meet like this.”

 

So he was curious. What would make a good man like Bryant… What would make him commit such an atrocity? When opportunity came- Pronyma wanted him to broker a deal, try to get the Lezareno Company to assist Cruxis’s plans in Tethe’alla, and Yuan asked the same for the Renegades- he had gone down to the castle prison to talk with El Presidente himself.

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

Bryant was silent. He stared at the wall across from him for long minutes before turning to look at Zelos.

 

“Tell me, how does your soulmate make you feel?”

 

Zelos blinked at the question. It wasn’t what he’d expected. But Zelos felt himself a master a quid pro quo. And his soulmate was happy. Constantly. He’d asked her about it once even. And she’d said she didn’t want him to feel sad all the time, so she did all she could so he wouldn’t.

 

It was sweet.

 

“... My soulmate makes me happy.”

 

“... I see.”

 

Zelos watched him. He thought about their first meeting. “Have you met yours yet?”

 

Duke Bryant turned towards him, and the amount of pain and heartache in his eyes was like a physical blow.

 

“I killed her.”

 

* * *

 

His soulmate had been unfailingly happy for years, for him.

 

He was quite sure, whenever it happened, that they would meet and fall in love. Truly, it would be a beautiful occasion.

 

He’d perhaps feel, complete, for the first time since… Well. Yes.

 

So when that part inside him, that happiness that his soulmate had shared with him his whole life suddenly vanished, he collapsed. He skipped classes and stayed home, trying to figure out why. What in the world could have caused his beautiful joyful soulmate to fall into such crushing despair.

 

He demanded Sebastian to leave and ripped the gloves off his hands. He grabbed a pen and wrote on his skin.

 

_ What happened? _

 

It took a few minutes for her to respond.

 

_ I’m sorry. _

 

He was confused for a moment, but the writing continued.

 

_ I’m sorry. _

 

It spread over his arm like a disease, and he had no idea what to think of it. Just apologies, over and over. He switched to the other arm.

 

_ Why? _

 

The tingling of his soulmate’s writing disappeared. For one minute. Two. Until finally…

 

_ They told me _

 

This was the first time his soulmate had written so slowly. It was like torture.

 

_ I’m going to die. _

 

He was shocked. Then angry.

 

_ I won’t let that happen. _

 

_ I’m sorry. _

 

_ Tell me who you are. _

 

It felt strange to be asking, after so many years. But if some hick village or something was going to kill her, he had the power. He could stop it.

 

And perhaps his position of Chosen could actually help something. Someone.

 

_ I can’t. _

 

_ Please. I can help you. _

 

_ I can’t. _

 

_ Please, please. You’re _

 

He wasn’t sure how to continue. The best thing to ever happen to me? The reason I can keep going every day? But she wrote instead.

 

_ Please, stop. I know you want to help me, but you just can’t. And I’m so, so sorry. So please… forget about me. Just forget about me… And be happy. _

 

He cried that night.

 

The next night, a girl asked if he wanted to have sex. He did.

 

* * *

 

His soulmate was afraid today.

 

They never tried to communicate after that day years ago, though he did wonder if his soulmate was too ashamed to meet him, or if they really thought they were going to die.

 

But today they were afraid.

 

Well, it was more complicated than that. They were sad and afraid, and masking it all with happiness. They were always masking their emotions with happiness. It made him think of his own mask- one of coy flirtations and a smile.

 

He’d learned from the best. Not that his soulmate would ever know.

 

It was strange, that day.

 

They went through many emotions until it settled into… Nothing.

 

No sadness, no joy, it felt like they were just empty.

 

And for the first time in years, they wrote again.

 

_ It begins. _

 

Zelos understood, somehow. When his soulmate had told him they were going to die, it was never meant to be then and there. It was going to happen at some appointed time. He thought for a moment. This would be their sixteenth birthday. And whatever was leading to their death happened today. It was too sad.

 

_ You don’t have to feel sad. _

 

He didn’t know what to say as they continued writing.

 

_ This is how it was meant to be. _

 

Zelos thought they had to be wrong, because why would soulmates exist if you were never meant to meet?

 

But there was nothing he could do or say to change anything.

 

* * *

 

The Renegades called a meeting with the King.

 

Apparently, the Chosen of Sylvarant had just turned sixteen, and had started on her journey of regeneration. If she succeeded, the Tethe’alla would begin to decline.

 

Zelos had a strange feeling about it. It was rather suspicious. His soulmate had just turned sixteen too, and was heading towards their death in some way or another.

 

But there was no way his soulmate could be from another world, right?

 

He suggested Sheena as an assassin.

 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to succeed or not.

 

* * *

 

His other half had been feeling more recently. A lot of that fake happiness, some fear, nervousness… He’d been waking up some mornings with no appetite, if he’d even been able to fall asleep. So when those clashing emotions suddenly vanished, he freaked a little.

 

Had it happened?

 

Had his soulmate died?

 

He wrote on his arm, and nothing happened.

 

But that was fine, maybe she was distracted.

 

He never got a no reply.

 

Hours later, he finally felt a tingle, and felt horribly relieved. His soulmate wasn’t dead yet.

 

_ Can you feel this? _

 

_ Yeah. _

 

_ I can’t feel anything anymore. _

 

Well. That was explained. But, then…

 

_ You can’t feel anything? _

 

It took awhile for her to respond.

 

_ I’m scared. _

 

And he realized that the horror that had sunk deep into his bones wasn’t actually his.

 

* * *

 

His soulmate loved.

 

He knew that. And though they loved, they were so scared and horrified that sometimes it hurt him. Because he wasn’t sure if whatever they were doing was worth it. He was certain he knew what was going on. His soulmate loved something enough that they were going to die for it.

 

They were afraid of dying.

 

Rather unlike him actually.

 

In some ways they were complete opposites.

 

His soulmate was afraid and loved.

 

They were going to die for others.

 

He was unafraid and unloved.

 

He was living for himself.

 

* * *

 

_ Thank you for being my soulmate. _

 

He watched it being written on his arm, early in the morning with his conquest from the night before still in his bed.

 

He wondered if this was it.

 

His paramour woke to him crying as he felt that deep part of himself, that connection to his soulmate turn cold and unresponsive.

 

* * *

 

Zelos didn’t want to tell anyone his soulmate died.

 

But it just came up, the night they left Meltokio.

 

“My soulmate is apparently older than me!” The brat said. His sister sighed as Genis turned to the silent lumberjack. “What about yours, Presea?”

 

She shrugged.

 

With a defeated slump, the kid looked away. Then their brave leader turned to  _ him. _

 

“What about your soulmate, Zelos?”

 

Zelos froze, mind whirling for words. “The great Zelos belongs to many,” he said with a forced smile.

 

No one bought it.

 

“What, did yours run off with someone else? Is that why you’re such a floozy?”

 

He was gonna smack that kid someday.

 

But he was speechless. Everyone was looking at him with this curious and serious expression. He didn’t know how to respond other than the truth.

 

“They died.”

 

* * *

 

He felt the connection burst back into full color when Colette slapped Pronyma’s hand away from her.

 

Shit.

 

He couldn’t concentrate when Colette tripped over the magitech imprisoning them, because he felt her joy.

 

“I think I’m falling in love.”

 

He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but come on. This was his soulmate! She was alive, and he felt that warmth again, and…

 

They had met.

 

But, Colette…

 

She was so pure, so innocent, so…

 

And he wasn’t.

 

So he decided he wouldn’t tell her.

 

* * *

 

_ You’re alive? _

 

_ Yes, somehow! I’m… happy. And surprised and scared, but happy! _

 

He was glad to have his own room in the manor. He was glad he had long gloves that covered his arms.

 

_ I missed you. _

 

_ I’m sorry I made you worry. _

 

_ It’s fine. _

 

_ Maybe now I’ll be able to meet you! _

 

Zelos looked at the sentence.

 

_ Sure, I’d love that. _

 

* * *

 

He recognized Duke Bryant as soon as he saw him. Thought it was rude that the man would threaten his life, but to be fair, Zelos was a threat.

 

He supposed, of all people, Bryant had the right.

 

* * *

 

Zelos was thankful that he’d told everyone his soulmate was dead. Made keeping up the charade of not being Colette’s soulmate a hell of a lot easier.

 

She was sad when told- he could feel it- but he also felt her hope that she was still able to find her own soulmate.

 

“Is Lloyd yours?”

 

She blushed, but frowned. “I-I don’t think so.”

 

“Well, don’t worry too much about it, angel. I’m sure your soulmate would understand if you had the hots for someone you’ve actually met.”

 

Later, when everyone was at the inn, he felt a tingling on his arm and saw Colette writing. He excused himself to take a peek.

 

_ Would you be mad if I liked someone? _

 

_ No, of course not. _

 

_ Really? _

 

_ Yeah. You must have been through a lot. I just want you to be happy. _

 

_ Oh. Thanks. _

 

Zelos swallowed. It hurt, but it would be better this way.

 

_ I want you to be happy too though. _

 

Zelos shook his head at the words.

 

* * *

 

“You know I know who you are.”

 

Duke Bryant, or rather, Regal stared at him. “... I know.”

 

“I’m surprised, honestly. Didn’t think you’d ever… you know. Recover.”

 

Regal still looked haunted, but his gaze became sharp and focused suddenly, and Zelos wondered what he’d done.

 

“That reminds me… Your soulmate.”

 

Zelos found a strangely shaped rock on the ground. “I assume you heard. She died.”

 

“You can’t lie to me.”

 

Zelos looked back up.

 

“My soulmate died. I’ve been bereft of her for many years. You though… You aren’t like me. Your soulmate is alive, and I’m rather certain you know who she is.”

 

He felt his own gaze turning to a glare.

 

Regal only said, "we both have things we want kept silent, am I correct?”

 

They did.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, what’s that on your shoulder?”

 

Zelos turned to look, and saw what appeared to be ink stains.

 

What the hell?

 

He covered it with his hand, saying “yeah, last night someone wanted to try some inkplay, y’know, so I-”

 

“Zelos!” Raine cried, exasperated.

 

“Fine fine, I’ll wash it off. Jeez, y’all are such prudes, I swear.”

 

Well. That went perfectly. Of course, it did beg the question- what the hell was Colette doing, poking her shoulder with a pen?

 

He removed his glove to begin writing.

 

_ What are you doing? _

 

_ Did you feel it? _

 

Zelos paused. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t really feel it. Normally he felt the pleasurable burn of Colette’s writing, but just now he didn’t notice it.

 

_ I guess not. _

 

There was no response after that, but he felt her becoming afraid again.

 

* * *

 

He’d never felt Colette feel disgusted.

 

It made him want to grab her and shake her, figure out what was going on, but if he did, the gig would be up.

 

When they got her back from Rodyle, he wished he could’ve just punched that disgusting slimeball right in his face, or done something worse because damnit.

 

She shouldn’t be disgusted by herself.

 

* * *

 

Zelos hadn’t been able to resist visiting Colette after they’d discovered… Well… That. He tugged her close and held her, letting his initial horror pander out into a caring warmth for his soulmate while she let out the sadness and disgust she’d been holding in her heart for too long.

 

She was none the wiser in the morning, but Zelos felt like something had changed, and he hoped their connection wasn’t telling her just how large of a soft spot he had for her.

 

* * *

 

_ I’m afraid. _

 

Zelos looked at his arm. He’d just finished a conversation with Kratos, the douche of an angel begging him to help. He wasn’t sure he was ready to pick a side.

 

_ Why? _

 

_ A lot of things happened, and I think my friends are struggling to process it. _

 

_ What happened? _

 

_ Well… One of them found out that someone we’ve been fighting against was his father. And another was betrayed by his best friend… _

 

It was worse than that, if he’d been reading Genis’s and Mithos’s interactions right.

 

_ That sounds pretty rough. _

 

_ Yeah. But it’s strange. The one I’m most worried about is someone else. _

 

Zelos felt an eyebrow lift. Maybe Presea? She’d almost been attacked tonight as well.

 

_ I don’t know why, but I feel like he’s struggling with a really tough decision. _

 

Zelos wondered if somehow she knew. If she knew he was going to betray them. Did it leak through their connection? Had his acting failed him, somehow?

 

_ How would you tell someone doubtful that you believe in and trust them? _

 

He didn’t know, but he wrote anyways.

 

_ I guess actions speak louder than words. _

 

But her words were loud enough for him.

 

* * *

 

He wondered what she felt through their bond as he led her forward. As he betrayed her. As she cried for him to be lying, and then for Lloyd.

 

Did she feel his care? Did she feel his regret? Did she feel the hope?

 

He didn’t know.

 

He didn’t like it when their connection was ripped apart again, even though this time, it was his own fault.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry Colette.”

 

He tried to express it through their bond as well. He didn’t know when he’d stopped caring whether or not she’d realize. Her eyes were wide, and she smiled, and he felt nothing but kindness.

 

“It’s okay, Zelos.”

 

“But I betrayed you, and-”

 

“Zelos. I trust you. Thank you for saving me.”

 

It was funny he'd said that, because he was the one who felt like he’d been saved.

 

* * *

 

He heard the argument, felt a little righteous anger in their connection, and wondered- what the hell did Lloyd do to make Colette mad?

 

Seriously. Girl had the patience of a saint.

 

He returned to his room early, sure she’d want to talk. Soon, he felt the writing appear on his arm.

 

_ I don’t think I like him. _

 

Admittedly, that threw him for a loop.

 

_ What? _

 

_ Maybe it sounds dumb, but, I want to feel special to him. He just told me he doesn’t see me any differently than anyone we know. I’m just cute. _

 

_ Oh. _

 

She must have been on a roll, because she kept going.

 

_ How do you see me? _

 

_ We haven’t met. _

 

_ But you still know me, because of the connection. _

 

Zelos paused, staring at his arm.

 

_ It’s thanks to you that I could see there was some light in the world, even on my darkest days. I have nothing but respect for you. _

 

She didn’t respond for a moment. Until-

 

_ You make me happy. _

 

Zelos didn’t know how he managed that, but-

 

_ I’m glad. _

 

* * *

 

The world was saved. And tomorrow, everyone would go their separate ways. It had been a long journey, but here Zelos was, with his soulmate. Not that she knew. They were both staring at stars until they were too tired to stay awake.

 

It was peaceful, and Zelos liked it.

 

Then he felt a tingling on his cheek. He looked over, and saw a pen raised to Colette’s cheek. She’d drawn a heart on it. He knew he had one as well.

 

He wondered when she'd found out, but Colette only smiled, then leaned and kissed the heart she'd drawn.

 

And yeah. They were both happy.


End file.
